


With Just a Point of My Fingers

by CandiLucky419



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And i know i have other fics to write but no one can stop me from writing more, Anxiety, Depression, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Ive had this idea for over almost 2 years, Lance's POV, Langst, M/M, More tags to be added as i figure out wtf im doing with this, Slow To Update, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiLucky419/pseuds/CandiLucky419
Summary: Lance McCain has the power to make anyone happy. All he has to do is point at them (*coughdofingergunscough*). The only person he can't make happy is himself.That is, until he meets Keith Kogane. Lance can't make Keith---the beautiful, dark-haired man who always has a frown on his face and an unreasonably bad temper---smile, no matter how many times he points at him.On the search for his own happiness, Lance decides to help Keith find his. And if they find it in each other? Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever VLD fic (and the first fic I've done in first person POV in about two or three years), so hopefully I can execute my idea and their personalities properly.
> 
> Don't expect regular updates, I'm warning you now. It might take a week for me to write a new chapter, it might take months. Sorry. I try, but ... I just suck at updating.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I forget where I got the prompt from, but once I find it, I'll provide a link/credit)

Hi. My name is Lance McClain, and I suffer from depression. Not many people know this, though, due to my  _great_ acting skills. ... In all honesty, I'm sure some of my friends know. I'm not actually all that great at hiding it, even though I try to. I don't want to burden anyone with my problems.

Which, I guess, isn't really a problem. I can cheer someone right back up if they get a little upset, just by pointing at them. 

Why can't I do that to myself, you ask? Well, I sure have tried, it just ... doesn't work. And yes, it sucks.

None of my friends know about my "super-power" either. All they know is that they're oddly happy around me. So, I guess that's a good way to keep friends, even if they find you obnoxious.

What? I have to be obnoxious in order to downplay my depression. I'd much rather be seen as annoying than worthless.

Anyway, speaking of my friends, I'm with them right now.

"Have you read this book, yet, Hunk?" Pidge asked, motioning to the book they had in their hand. Pidge is gender-fluid. They are really smart, too, something I admire. They're short, brunet, and in their sophomore year of college at the age of 18.

"I don't think I have. What's it called?" Hunk replied. He's a senior in college at the age of 21, has a heavy build, is tall, and is a fantastic cook. He is always trying out new recipes and feeding Pidge and I. Some things we're more skeptical of, but in the end, everything tastes great. ... I wish I could cook ...

There you have it. Hunk and Pidge. My two best friends.

Oh, me? Well, I guess I should introduce myself further. I'm Lance, yada yada yada, I'm Cuban (but my family lives in Florida, having moved there when I was 4), speak fluent Spanish and English, and am currently in my Junior year of college at the ripe old age of 20.

 "Lance, you've read this before, right?" The book Pidge was reffering to was titled _The Foxhole Court_ by Nora Sakavic, and I certainly have not read it.

"Uh, no. No, I haven't. I try to steer clear of anything that doesn't have pictures," I reply, waving my comic in the air.

Pidge frowned at me. "It's a good book. It's from a series I've been able to read multiple times without growing bored, and you know that's rare for me."

I rolled my eyes and continued reading my comic as Pidge eagerly told Hunk about the characters. Something about them all having messed-up lives and playing a fictional sport called exy? I don't know. I don't really care, either. It's not a comic book.

We closed our books as Hunk finished studying (the whole reason we even came to the library) and as we left, a boy who looked to be about my age walked in, looking sad.

Now, don't get me wrong, I don't like using my power all the time, but I also don't like seeing people upset. Using my power actually drains me of happiness. It's the biggest downside.

I especially don't like seeing attractive people sad. And damn, was this guy attractive.

I pointed my fingers at him, hoping to see a smile light up this guy's face. Because, well, I'm sure his smile is handsome as fuck.

No smile came. In fact, he saw me pointing at him and glared accusingly.

What did _I_ do? All I did was point.

I sped up my pace in order to avoid any further confrontation with the guy.

He didn't leave my mind for the rest of the day. I had way too many questions that needed answers.

Why was he so upset? And why didn't he cheer up when I pointed at him? Does my power not work anymore? I don't know if I used any of what little happiness I have left, did anything even come out? I know that not seeing him smile had made my mood falter a bit, but any further than that? Am I completely spent of happiness? No, that can't be. I was spending time with my friends, and that always makes me at least a little happy ... . So, what happened?

I fell asleep with the guy with the dark mullet, deep frown, and stormy aura on my mind, thinking about all the possible reasons for his less than happy mood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs into Keith again and talks to Hunk for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! I've been busy scrolling through Tumblr and Pinterest and finding more ideas for my stories and new stories, as well as working on my jeanmarco fic that's almost done.
> 
> Anyway, progress is being made within the story! I have yet to plot this while thing out and determine the number of chapters, but expect chapters to be about this length, sometimes longer, rarely shorter.

_Worthless_.

_Absolutely, fucking worthless._

I crumpled up the paper I was working on and threw it behind me, where an ever-growing pile of similarly crumpled papers was.

_How the fuck am I going to complete this paper by this weekend? I can't even choose a topic to write about._

I looked at the clock in the corner of my dorm room, sighing when I saw that it was almost 2 a.m.

My roommates, Eren and Tamaki, would throw a fit if I woke them up this late by groaning loudly in frustration and throwing something--- _anything_ \---like I felt like doing, so I held it in. Instead, I took in a deep breath to calm myself, letting it out slowly. That was something I regularly did, since people don't really see me as an angry person and I wouldn't want to change their perception of me to be even more negative than it already was.

Looking at the clock once more, I decided to finally head to bed. _I have a couple more days to work on this, I can afford to procrastinate a bit._ Maybe as I'm procrastinating, I'll think of something ... That's how that works, right?

~~~

"Dude, what the fuck?" The guy from the library asked angrily as I passed him outside a café and pointed at him again.

"S-sorry!" I exclaimed, running into the café to avoid him.

_Oh, shit. Please don't come in here. What would I even say? 'I pointed at you to make you smile because you deserve to be happy, Mr. Handsome.' As if he'd believe that, despite it being the truth._

I guess he decided I wasn't worth his time _\---of course I'm not, I'm not worth anyone's time---_ because when I looked out the windows of the café after getting into line, he was gone.

What was his problem anyway? He just wouldn't smile, no matter how many times I pointed at him. All it did was make him angry. Or, at least those were the conclusions I've come up with from the two times I've encountered him.

Startling from my thoughts when someone cleared their throat behind me, I realized the line had moved forward. Taking a step forward, I looked back to apologize.

"Sor---shit." My eyes widened. It was the guy. I gulped as he narrowed his eyes at me.

_His eyes are blue. Or ... purple? Either way, they're gorgeous. Ugh, not the time._

"What's your problem?" He asked, his voice harsh, but not very effective. It sounded like he tried to make his voice hard, but it was ... soft. And, honestly? Quite endearing.

Either way, I was scared shitless.

"S-sorry, I-I don't know what you're talking about," I tried. _There's no way in hell I'm telling you, a stranger---an attractive stranger, at that---about my mysterious "power." My closest friends don't even know._

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He glared accusingly.

While trying to think of an answer, I turned around, took a step forward since the line moved up, and turned back around to face him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, but could I make it up to you by paying for your coffee?" My voice turned up at the end, my nerves getting the best of me. It's not every day that I get the chance to even offer to pay for a cute guy's coffee.

He seemed to weigh it over in his head, since he was silent for a moment. "Fine. But you can't deny you know what you're doing. We're talking about this."

"I-I don't ... Okay." I sighed. At least I get to talk to the cute boy, I guess. Even though it seems as though he hates me. But ...

_No, Lance, not right now. Now is not the time for self-depricating thoughts._

"Go get a table. What do you want?"

"Large coffee, two creamers." He turned and left to go get a table.

I got our coffees---his boring one, and my extravagant, caramel and mocha iced one with whipped cream---and walked back to where the guy was sitting.

It was then that I realized ... I don't know his name.

"What's your name, first off?" I asked, seeting his coffee down in front of him.

"Would you like any coffee with your sugar?" He criticized.

I mock-gasped, "Hey! I'll have you know that my coffee is very delicious, thank you very much."

"If you say so," he replied, picking up his coffee, sipping it carefully.

An awkward silence fell between us before he perked back up with: "Keith."

I raised a brow, confused. "Huh?"

"My name? Keith Kogane."

"Oh."

 _Keith Kogane. That's a nice name. It fits him. Keith. ... Keith and Lance. Lance and Keith. McClain and Kogane_.

"And your name is ... ?" Keith asked, sounding annoyed, snapping me out of my daydream. I zoned in just in time to see him rolling his eyes.

"Oh. S-sorry. Uh, Lance. Lance McClain." I stuttered as I spoke, embarrassed for having been caught in a daydream.

He just nodded. "Anyway, what's your problem?" The hostility returned to his voice.

"What problem? I don't have a problem," I avoided, the quick manner that I responded in giving away that I knew exactly what he was talking about.

_Dammit, I really need to work on replying slower, so I don't sound suspicious every time I get nervous._

Keith's eyes only narrowed further. "You seem dead-set on pointing at me for no reason. You've done it twice now, and I want an explanation."

"Uh," I stalled, trying to think of a convincing lie.

 _I can't just tell him!_ I bit my lip. _Oh! I'll twist the truth._

"I have a secret super power," I confessed, heart pounding in my chest.

"Really, now? And what might that power be?" His eyes were now slits, and his lips were just as fine a line as his squinting eyes. His eyebrows were down-turned, and his head was tilted a little to the right, his nose scrunched up just slightly.

"Uhm ... I-I can make anyone fall in love with me with just a point of my fingers," I did finger-guns at him---trying to make him smile and trying to emphasize my lie---as I smiled as confidently as I could, knowing that I had somewhat given myself away.

I can make people happy, but it would be a lot more advantageous for me if I could make people fall in love with me that easy. Then I wouldn't have to worry as much about my power not working on myself. If other people actually loved me, it would make it a lot easier for me to love myself.

Keith let out a small chuckle, his facial features loosening a little, and his eyebrows turning a little more inward and upward, amusement evident on his face. "You and I both know that isn't true."

"Well, this is practically a date, isn't it?" I asked, motioning to the coffees sat in front of us. A smug smile took over my face.

 _Maybe I can take this lie and run with it_.

His face turned red, from embarrassment or anger, I don't know. "What? No! Of course it isn't. Just because we're sitting together at a café drinking coffee you ... paid for ... doesn't, uh ... doesn't mean anything!"

"Mmhmm," I smirked. Then, I let out a sigh. "You're right. This isn't a date. But I'd really like to take you out on one. Can that be arranged?"

_Confidence is key. Confidence is key. Confidence is key. Oh God, I just asked him out on a date. What the hell am I thinking? I'm fucked. There's no way in hell---much less heaven---that Keith---the most attractive man I've ever seen---would actually agree to a---_

"Why the fuck not?" He sighed, obviously not very enthusiastic. "It's been ages since I've gone on a date. Might as well."

 _Oh_.

~~~

"Ahhhhh," I yelled into my pillow.

I heard shuffling behind me. "Are you---are you okay?"

I sighed and sat up. "Yeah, sorry."

Hunk came over to my dorm room this morning, claiming that he needed help to study. If he really wanted help with his studies, he should have asked Pidge or someone who was actually in his grade. Asking me wouldn't do anything.

I eventually figured out that he wanted to tease me about the date that I'm going on tonight.

"Are you sure?" He raised a brow quizically.

"Yeah, I'm just ... stressed about my date tonight."

"How did you even meet the guy? I know you told me he was angry at you for no reason, but where and when? And why'd you ask him out if he was being so rude?" Hunk besieged me with questions.

"I don't know, he's just ... He's really attractive, okay?" I answered, avoiding the first couple questions. I didn't know how to explain that part to Hunk without letting him know everything yet.

"You know you can't just date people based on their looks. That's just ... Low, dude," Hunk reasoned.

"I-I mean, there's more to it than that, but ... "

"So what else is there?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

"W-well," I started. "He seems, I dunno. Sad? Depressed or something like that." I winced at my words.

Hunk gasped. "Lance! You can't date him out of pity! What the hell?"

"No, I'm not, I swear. It's just something I, uh, picked up on when I was talking to him. After I asked him out and over this past week. Of course." Most of that was true. Keith tended to avoid topics, and during and after skitting around them, he'd type out short responses. He usually sends long texts, and they're a little rambly, but when he doesn't, everything seems a little ... off. Before talking to him, though, I kind of had an inkling of a suspicion, since he didn't react to my power. The power, _not_ the pointing. He _definitely_ reacted to my pointing. "And I just feel like he's ... different? I dont know what it is, but he's not like most people."

_Yeah, he doesn't react to my power. He's intriguing, what with his looks and his resistance._

"That's not much better," Hunk replied. "But I guess we're all strangers at one point. I became your friend because you made a funny joke at the park all those years ago. Plus you were fast when everyone played tag."

"That's why you're friends with me? 8 year old Hunk decided to be my friend because of a joke? Our friendship is based on a joke?" I put a hand to my chest, stiffling a laugh. "I'm hurt!"

"It kinda helped that a couple months later you beat up those bullies for me. That secured the friendship," he reminded me, a soft smile on his face.

"I can't have anyone hurting my best friend, can I? It was worth the black eye and being grounded for a week," I smiled back.

"Back to lover boy," Hunk circled back. "What's his name again?"

"Keith."

Hunk hid a laugh behind a cough. "Keith? That's, uh ... That's a cool name."

"Shut up," I pouted. "Okay, you brought him up again, now help me with my date tonight!"

"You flirt with people all the time, what's so different now?"

"Oh, Hunk," I started. "My amazing, beautiful, hunk of a best friend: it's very different."

I slid the textbook off my lap and stood up. "I'm going on a _date_!" I shouted, exasperated.

When Hunk looked at me, silent, some sort of mix of concern and confusion swimming in his eyes, I sat back down on my bed and sighed. Quietly, I added, "I've never been on a date before, and I'm scared shitless."

"You ... You've never been on a date before? I thought ... You went on a date with that one girl back in high school, right?" Hunk's brows were furrowed, and he had a thoughtful frown on his face.

I sighed again.

 _Ouch_.

"I don't ... I don't consider that to have been a date, really." I grimaced.

"You don't?" If he wasn't confused already, he was now. "Why not? You wouldn't stop talking about how you had finally gone on a date for months afterward, despite it not working out between you two."

"Well, she might have called it a date, but ... I never told you the reason why it never worked between Nyma and me, did I?" I asked.

When Hunk shook his head, I continued. "Well, I ... She ... She ignored me the whole time, and left halfway through to go hang out with her boyfriend."

I might have talked about it for months, but what I didn't talk about was how detrimental it was to my mental health. I only talked about the good to hide the fact that the "date" went terribly wrong.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.' And then, uh, remember how I got beat up a couple days after?" I recalled.

"Yeah ... Wait. I thought that was because some dingus got mad about you accidentally stepping on his foot."

"Uh, that wasn't it." I smiled nervously. "She sent her boyfriend after me."

"Wasn't she the one who asked you out, though?"

"Yeah!"

We sat in silence for a moment, until I broke the silence. "You see why I'm so nervous?"

Hunk blinked, then smiled softly. "Yeah, I see why. Your first dating experience really sucked. But I'm sure the one you have tonight will go great."

"Thanks," I grinned back. _That's enough emotion sharing for one day_. "Now, help me with my date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're going on a date :)
> 
> But Lance is scared as hell. Can you blame him? His only dating experience went terribly. Also, yes, Lance is bi, and he's known about it and been comfortable with it for years. It's the only thing about himself he really, truly is okay with (just had to clear that up because I know a lot of people seem to think "yeah he's bi but can only date keith." Yeah, no, that's not what bi is, sweety. I'm bi, I would know. So I made him go on a "date" with a girl. And you'll probably see in a flashback chapter, if I decide to do one, that he's pined after so many girls, as well as boys).


	3. Authors note

Hey all! So I had the idea for this story and I really want to keep writing it, but in order to do that, I'm going to have to rewrite what I already have written.

First off, I haven't written in first person in a long ass time (character-wise), and it just doesn't come naturally to me. Secondly, the way I've written this so far seems very cringy and far from my best work. The characterizations are off, as well, so I'm going to be changing that.

Luckily, I wasn't very far in this story to begin with, so rewriting it should be pretty easy.

I don't know when I'll get around to it, however, but please keep your eyes open for when I post the new first chapter!

~Reed (that's my new name by the way)

Also, you can all find me on my Tumblr @periwinklance :)


End file.
